Hitherto technologies relating to a process for producing a metamaterial and a metamaterial have been disclosed.
For example, JP-A-2006-350232 (Patent Document 1) discloses a metamaterial including a plurality of at least either electric resonators or magnetic resonators smaller than a wavelength of light wave, which is arranged within only a predetermined plane. JP-A-2009-057518 (Patent Document 2) discloses a process for producing an anisotropic film, including a step of forming a metal nanostructure on a base material, a step of forming a resin film having the metal nanostructure embedded therein, and a step of peeling the resin film from the base material, wherein the step of forming a metal nanostructure on the base material includes at least a step of forming a coating film including a metal layer formed by electroless plating on a surface of a template arranged on the base material, and a step of removing a part or the whole of the template while leaving a part or the whole of the coating film.